This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. Indeed, devices and systems that depend on oil and natural gas are ubiquitous. For instance, oil and natural gas are used for fuel in a wide variety of vehicles, such as cars, airplanes, boats, and the like. Further, oil and natural gas are frequently used to heat homes during winter, to generate electricity, and to manufacture an astonishing array of everyday products.
In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
To extract the resources from a well, a drilling riser may extend from the well to a rig. For example, in a subsea well, the drilling riser may extend from the seafloor up to a rig on the surface of the sea. A typical drilling riser may include a flanged assembly formed from steel, and the drilling riser may perform multiple functions. In addition to transporting drilling fluid into the well, the riser may provide pipes to allow drilling fluids, mud, and cuttings to flow up from the well. A drill pipe may be disposed inside the riser and connected to a drillbit or other tool at the end of the well. The riser may be coupled to a blowout preventer (BOP) that can seal off the well in certain situations.
During the drilling operation, operators may lose control of the well if unexpected or excess pressure occurs. Additionally, other events, such as weather, may cause operators to seal off the well in an emergency. During such events, the BOP may seal off the well, such as through the activation of rams in the BOP. These rams may bend, cut, shear, or otherwise deform the drill pipe or other components in the wellhead. The drill pipe, tools, or other equipment left in the well are referred to as “fish.” Retrieval of the fish may be challenging, time-consuming, and expensive.